dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption
.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (.hack//G.U. Vol.3 歩くような速さで) is the third of the three part video game series that launches .hack Conglomerate. The theme song to this volume is "You Smiled Kindly". (優しくキミは微笑んでいた) Packaging *The North American release included Conflict, the 6th episode of .hack//Roots. Benefits of Data Conversion *10 Holy Arrow *10 Hell Raiser *10 The Wheel *15 Warrior Soul *15 Wizard Soul *10,000 GP Story In the beginning of the game, Ovan recalls a memory of a day he had with Aina at the Hulle Granz Cathedral, where he told her about Aura. Afterwards, he pities himself for not being able to awaken Aina. It is then restated that he has an AIDA in his left arm who caused her to become a Lost One. The next scene recaps events from Rebirth and Reminisce. Meanwhile, Haseo swears revenge on Ovan, who he recently learned was his target Tri-Edge. Back at G.U., Pi informs all the remaining Epitaph Users that Yata has gone missing in the real world, and they find out Sakaki has been given the Serpent of Lore and complete management ofThe World by CC Corp. Sakaki hosts a PK tournament and allows free PKing on the Omega and Sigma Root Towns, of which Gaspard falls victim to. During the PK tournament, Haseo, Atoli and Kuhn fight against Chaotic PKs including Iyoten and Asta. Other entrants are Matsu, Antares, newly infected PCs called the Hetero Trio, and Taihaku teamed up with Endrance and Sakubo. As a result of the tournament Sirius becomes a Lost One. It is around this time that Salvador Aihara comes out of his coma. Zelkova reveals himself to have high intel on The World's data, and so he, Haseo, Pi, and Kaede plan to overthrow Sakaki. When Haseo beats Taihaku, he is AIDA infected, but then is able to break free of it. Afterwords, Sakaki fights Haseo and is data drained in the process. The next scene shows Sakaki in Outer Dungeon on the ground in front of Ovan. He asks Ovan for another AIDA core, but Ovan leaves, with the Azure Knights showing up. The screen goes black, and a scream is heard in Sakaki's voice. The next scene shows Yata talking to Ovan. During the conversation, it is revealed that Yata is the last remaining Epitaph user. Haseo receives a message from Pi that she lost him in the real world, again. After another message from Pi, Haseo and the rest head to the Serpent of Lore. It shows Yata on the ground having a breakdown, and that his Epitaph is awakening. Haseo and Pi find Yata at the last level of the dungeon. His Epitaph awakens fully, causing Haseo to fight him. Yata, and his Epitaph, are defeated by Haseo. A mysterious prophecy comes from Yata's Epitaph. Characters Introduced in this Volume PCs *Aina *Axanthic *Hetero *Leucistic *Natsume *Tabby AIs *Aura *Cubia *Fidchell Trivia *Redemption's original title, "Aruku You na Hayasa de" ("At A Walking Pace"), was changed to "Redemption" to fit the "Re-" format of the other American titles. It was the only game title to retain none of its original meaning. The title "At a Walking Pace" is given to the second-to-last special in-game cutscene viewable in the game's Movie Player. *When giving a character whose affection is maxed out the Promise Greeting Card, he or she has a special scene with Haseo. In it, they either get married (the girls, except Natsume, and including Endrance) or have a scene in which they form a bond with Haseo. *In the "Paradise" thread in the Rumors subforum, there is a reference to Wolf's Rain by "Mitan". The post goes: "Hey, there was something like that in an old cartoon. These four wolves and a girl were all 'To paradise... to paradise...'" The wolves that Mitan is talking about are Kiba, Tsume, Hige, and Toboe, and the girl was named Cheza. *During the story, Haseo will get an e-mail from Gaspard with the title "I ain't afraid of no ghost", which is a reference to the Ghost Busters. *Occasionally during the subtitles in a Netslum scene near the end of the game, the corresponding dialogue will be replaced with "What was all that about?" even though the characters continue to say their actual lines. ko:.hack//G.U. 걷는 듯한 속도로 category: Video Games category: .hack Conglomerate Category:Bamco Category:Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:CC2